Weird Feelings
by CR4ZYF0R3VER
Summary: Naruto has a crush on Kakashi Hatake, his sensei since he joined team 7. Will Kakashi aknowledge him? Kaka/Naru fanfic. Rated T to be sure...


**AN: Okay, so this is my first story I'm uploading… I know it's kinda crappy but come on! It's my first :D **

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: contains Yaoi. (boyxboy) don't like, don't read!**

As Naruto sat down on the ground, supposed to watch Sakura and Sasuke spar, he looked at Kakashi, his sensei. The man had silver hair, his forehead-protector covering his left eye and he wore a mask.

'That's enough for today!' The man yelled and Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they returned to their sensei and teammate. After team 7 ate their bento, Sakura and Sasuke went home.

'See ya Naruto.' Kakashi made a hand sign, but before he could use the Jutsu, Naruto grabbed his sleeve. Kakashi looked ad his blonde student. 'Is there something wrong Naruto?' Naruto looked to his feet. 'Can I ask you something Kakashi-sensei?'

The man stared at him and nodded. 'It weird for you to do something like that…. But sure, why not?' Naruto smiled. 'You see, there's this someone and every time I get near to that someone, I feel weird. It's something I never felt before…' He looked up and his eyes met his sensei's eye.

Kakashi grinned. 'Well, people call it love, but for more questions you should go to someone else…' Naruto looked confused. 'Why?' Kakashi gave him one of his eye smiles. 'Well, I don't really have experience with it, but I do feel like that about someone…' Naruto thought about it. 'Would you tell it to that someone?'

Kakashi sighed. 'No, not until I'm sure that that 'someone' likes me too…' Naruto understood, he would do the same.

'Another question Naruto?' Kakashi ruffled his hand through Naruto's hair when the boy shook his head. 'See you tomorrow.' And the man left. Naruto looked up at the sky. 'Love…'

* * *

Kakashi arrived home and looked at Pakkun. 'Yo, boss. Why don't you tell the kid you love him?' Kakashi sighed. 'You don't really think I could do something like that… I mean… He's my student!'

Pakkun, the brown pug rolled his eyes. 'You know what? I'll find out how he feels about you… Then you tell him.' Kakashi knew the dog was right. He knew Naruto liked him. He KNEW he should tell the boy. 'But, Pakkun…' 'I know boss.' Kakashi smiled 'Thanks.' The pug nodded and left in a puff of smoke. Kakashi looked at his feel and smiled. 'I'm going to tell him tomorrow….'

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was busy shopping for some groceries. He planned on making something for his team, and something special for his sensei. He looked around and saw some boxes with Pocky. He thought if Kakashi sensei liked Pocky, since he didn't really talk about himself. Even not when he introduced himself on the first day Naruto was in the team. 'Well, I think everybody likes Pocky.' He said to himself and took the box with him. When he paid and went home Naruto decided to bring the Pocky to his sensei, afraid that Sakura and Sasuke would be jealous.

As he walked through the streets he remembered that his sensei said he lived in a regular Jonin apartment. He looked around and saw a huge building. 'I think it's around here…' Naruto said and he felt someone approaching.

'Yo Naruto, something's wrong?' Asuma stood behind him smoking his cigarette. 'Oh, hi Asuma-sensei, I want to visit Kakashi-sensei but I don't exactly know where he lives.' He young boy had his hand behind his head and smiled like an idiot.

Asuma smiled as he gave Naruto the directions and riffled the boy's hair. 'See ya around kid!' The man said as he walked away, and Naruto following the directions. A few minutes later he stood in front of a door. 'Kakashi-sensei lives here?' He said and heard someone unlocking the door. 'Naruto?' Kakashi said when he opened the door and saw his student behind it.

'What are you doing here?' Naruto blushed and looked at the ground. 'Ano, Kakashi-sensei, can I come in?' Kakashi was surprised and nodded. 'yeah, sure.' He said as he stepped back to let Naruto in.

The apartment had 3 rooms, the kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. Since most Jonin were most of their time on missions. 'Ehm… I have something for you…' Naruto said as he looked in the bag with his groceries.

Kakashi sat down on his bed and watched Naruto. 'It's rare for you to give people presents, what's going on Naruto?' Naruto shivered and blushed again. 'Ano, you remember that I asked about that weird feeling…' Kakashi could guess what he was talking about, but was surprised that that someone Naruto was talking about was him.

'Eh… I don't know if you like it but…' Naruto said as he gave the Pocky to Kakashi, who took it and smiled. Naruto stared at his sensei as he lifted his hand to his mask, and pulled it down.

The boy's face turned even redder when he realised that his sensei was so handsome! Kakashi smiled to him and ate one of the sticks. 'You wanna have one too?' He asked as he offered one to Naruto. However, the boy hesitated. 'Come on, since you bought them, you have the right to take one.' Naruto took one as he saw the handsome smile on Kakashi's face.

He got nervous when he noticed Kakashi was watching him as he ate the little stick and a moment after that he felt his sensei's soft lips against his own. 'Ka…ka…shi-sensei?' Naruto stumbled when Kakashi moved away with a smile. 'Wanna have one more?' he said making Naruto smile. 'Hell yeah!'


End file.
